


Where You Go, I Will Follow

by tofu_desu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 07:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10157966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofu_desu/pseuds/tofu_desu
Summary: Tsukishima always knew the danger of being in a relationship with a man who chased after criminals for a living. How Tsukishima ended up with Kuroo was still a mystery but perhaps it was the uniform, he always had a thing for them. Most of all blame the alcohol in his system when Kuroo, on his patrol, happen to stumble upon the drunk walking disaster name Tsukishima Kei. Apparently, Tsukishima was much more attracted to terrible pick up lines filled with horrendous puns when drunk. Fast forward five years and eight months, Tsukishima was running his hand through a bird nest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm writing for any of my favorite couple as well as angst to this thing here is just bad. Please excuse all the error, I half don't know what I'm even writing.

Tsukishima always knew the danger of being in a relationship with a man who chased after criminals for a living. How Tsukishima ended up with Kuroo was still a mystery but perhaps it was the uniform, he always had a thing for them. Most of all blame the alcohol in his system when Kuroo, on his patrol, happen to stumble upon the drunk walking disaster name Tsukishima Kei. Apparently, Tsukishima was much more attracted to terrible pick up lines filled with horrendous puns when drunk. Fast forward five years and eight months, Tsukishima was running his hand through a bird nest.

“I knew you like my hair.” 

Tsukishima could only snort in reply as he continued his action. Despite Kuroo’s crazy hairstyle, it was undeniably soft and comforting to touch, a privilege only given to Kuroo’s beloved Kei. 

“I’m more amaze at how you haven’t suffocated yourself yet with how you sleep.” Tsukishima softly pecked Kuroo’s temple before getting off the bed to go to the bathroom.

“Well I’m amaze you can still walk.”

Kuroo rolled to his side to pose for Tsukishima while proudly showing off all of his glory. Kuroo happily watch his moonshine get ready for the long day ahead of them. With excitement of what they had plan the night before, Kuroo eagerly went over to wash up.

“We’re still meeting up with Kotarou and Keiji later for dinner right?” Kei asked. 

Kuroo popped his head out from behind the shower curtain still cover in soap, “Yep but Bo said they might be a little late. Their baby sitter is not going to be able to make it so Koushi is helping out and Keiji still had something to do at his shop.”

“Hmm….maybe I shouldn’t have asked them, it must be a hassle for everyone.” Tsukishima put on his glasses as he sat down at the bed waiting for Kuroo. He knows how hard it was for them to find a baby sitter for their little girl, Aiko. 

“Love, don’t say that. It’s been a long time since we all were able to hang out and I know you miss spending time with Keiji. Besides, Koushi and Daichi’s little boy has a crush on Aiko so I’m sure they are thrill to watch after her for a couple of hours.”

“Kenta is too young to have a crush.” Tsukishima went over to help dry Kuroo’s hair while he gets dress.

Kuroo scoffed, “He’s eight, I was already having crushes when I was six.”

“Really? With who?”

“Umm I’m not going to answer that, love. Don’t want my beautiful moonshine to get jealous so early in the morning already.” Kuroo showered kisses all over Tsukishima’s face. 

Tsukishima hum back as he gave in into Kuroo’s sweet kisses. Kuroo knows him well enough not to mention any past relationship. He never knew how jealous he could get until after he met Kuroo and the said man was quite the mischievous player before but it all changed once he knew how much he wanted Tsukishima in his life.

“I’ve been um…thinking about something.” Tsukishima slipped his hand up to caress Kuroo’s cheek.

“What is it?” 

Tsukishima let out a nervous breath, “I know I tend to avoid this conversation a lot but I’ve been thinking that I would like to take your last name.”

“W-Wait you serious?!” 

“Look, I know you’ve been waiting for a long time and I think I’m ready adoption too. Every time I see you look at Kenta and Aiko, I could see how much you want a family too.” Tsukishima tears up at seeing the emotions swimming in Kuroo’s eyes. “I’m just sorry it took so long.”

“No love, I could wait for an eternity until you’re ready because you’re my family. I’m just so happy right now.” Kuroo picked up Tsukishima and started to spin around. “Can I give you the ring now?”

Before Tsukishima can even say anything, Kuroo had already set him down and hopped over to the closet to pull out a shoe.

“You hid the ring in your shoe?” Tsukishima asked in disbelief.

“Great place right? You would have never guessed that’s where I put it.” Kuroo beamed while getting on his knees in front of Tsukishima. “Love, my moonshine, Tsukki, Kei…Oh this is exciting, will you plea-“

Kuroo’s cellphone started ringing, interrupting the two.

“Nooooo why at a time like this?” Kuroo groaned while trying to ignore the call and continue with his speech that he had been practicing for years.

“Come on, don’t be a baby.” Tsukishima went over to pick up Kuroo’s cellphone. “It’s Kotarou.”

Kuroo reluctantly picked up the call while giving puppy eyes to Tsukishima. “Bro you just ruin my mojo….Oh but I-I…I know, I get it that we finally track him down but Kei has been looking forward to today…Alright I’ll head over in a bit., tell Keiji I’m sorry too.”

Kuroo quickly apologize to Tsukishima when he saw the crestfallen look on his face when he heard part of their conversation, already knowing what was going on.

“It’s fine.” Kei reached over to put the box with the ring still inside into Kuroo pocket. “You can propose again later, I’ll even set the mood for you with candles and everything.”

“But what about our date to the dinosaur exhibit, they’re only open today.” Kuroo slid his arm around Tsukishima, “I’m so sorry I can’t go.”

“Don’t worry about it, if I really do want to go then I’ll call Yamaguchi to join me. Besides I know you and the others had been working really hard with this case for two years now so go catch the guy and put him away for good.”

“I just don’t want you to sacrifice anything for me, if it makes you upset just tell me.” Kuroo softly whispered.

“I know and I’m not upset, just a little lonely. Look at it this way, the sooner you catch him the sooner you get to take that vacation you’ve been asking for. So, be a good boy and go to work while your soon to be husband will prep a special dinner for you tonight.” 

Kei tried his best to not look disappointed. He knew that they have been tracking Daishou for a long time. It wasn’t just him but also Keiji and Koushi that feels the same way as him. With Kuroo’s job some sacrifice has to be made even if Kuroo tried his very best to meet Tsukishima’s need. 

“Kei? What’s wrong love?” Kuroo wipe the tears that Tsukishima didn’t even realize was there.

“Just come back to me, I don’t want it to be like last time. I was so scared having Daichi tell me you were in the hospital.” Kei confessed.

Kuroo pulled Tsukishima into a tight hug, “I promise I will come back even if it cost me a leg or an arm, I will always come back to you. Remember, where you go.”

“I will follow.” Tsukishima finished for him.

The ring of Kuroo’s phone indicating a text message, most likely from Daichi to hurry, once again interrupted them. Kuroo and Tsukishima shared a passionate kiss before breaking away so that Kuroo could leave.

“I guess I’ll be looking forward to tonight then soon to be Kuroo Kei. Wait, does this mean you have to address me as Tetsurou.” Kuroo gasped.

Kei chuckled at Kuroo and pondered for a moment, “I guess so, Tetsurou.”

“Geh my heart!” Kuroo clutch his chest as if in pain, “I love you Kei!! I’ll call you as soon as we’re done.”

Tsukishima watched Kuroo head out over to the elevator to go down their apartment. With a sigh, Tsukishima went back into the apartment to call Yamaguchi. If he was allowed to be childish then he would never allow Kuroo to go to work on his day off but he didn’t want Kuroo to choose him over his job. He knew how much Kuroo love his job even with all those nights with no sleep and constant danger. 

==========

Once Kuroo got to work, Kotarou and Daichi was already there waiting for him. Kotarou gave him apologetic look and Kuroo easily forgave him since it wasn’t his fault. Daichi handed him a folder with a few document inside as well as map with a red circle around a hotel building.

“Sorry you had to come in on your only day off but we got a lead on where he is. We have everything ready to charge him with drug trafficking and murder this time, all we need left is to catch the bastard.” Daichi clenched his fist.

“Everyone ready?” Iwaizumi came over to them.

Kuroo glanced over to Kotarou who was beaming at him, almost as if he could sense that Kuroo was happy about something. Kuroo, himself, needed to tell Kotarou about Tsukishima agreeing to marry him and even better, to adopt a kid. Even though their team was made up of everyone that was more than capable and talented, Kuroo still prayed that everything will go according to plan. He just wants to be able to go home to his moonshine.

“Just wait for me a bit, Kei.” Kuroo whispered.

==========

Although, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima’s trip end up ending early, Tsukishima still managed to past time at his favorite cake shop before heading to the store to prepare a romantic dinner for Kuroo. Part of him was sad about cancelling today’s date but he was also happy about their dinner plan. Kuroo had proposed to him a couple of years back before they moved in together but Tsukishima told him to wait until he was completely ready. Tsukishima knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Kuroo but he was scared of the possibility of not being able to. From Kuroo’s job to how society viewed gay relationship, Tsukishima was scared to accept it all. However, after coming out to his family and getting their approval, Tsukishima finally realized how trivial his worries were. Even if the world were against him, Tsukishima would still choose Kuroo above all. 

“I wonder what Kuroo would say if I told him that.” Tsukishima chuckled to himself, imagining Kuroo’s face lighting up with his confession. 

As soon as Tsukishima got back to their apartment, he prepped everything that he would be cooking onto the kitchen counter while the candles and rose petals were placed on the dinner table. 

“Is this too much? I’m really not acting like myself at all.” 

Kei rest his hands on his hip already feeling the blood rushing to his head. He had already bought enough candles to light up the whole apartment and flower petals to make a trail to the bedroom. Kuroo had done it when he first proposed so Tsukishima wanted to do the same except this time he was going to agree to marry Kuroo. Even though the sun hasn’t even began to set yet, Tsukishima was already starting to make dinner, which would give him enough time to prepare the candles and petals.

==========

On the way to the hotel that Daishou was staying, Kuroo could feel the adrenaline coursing through his body. The last time they almost capture Daishou end up in a shoot out and him going to the hospital from an almost life-threatening wound. He felt more pain than the bullet wound from seeing Tsukishima break down in tears. He hated how he was the one to make his moonshine cry and he never wanted Tsukishima to feel that way again.

“I can’t wait to tell Keiji, he’ll be so happy for you two.” Bokuto patted him on the back. “Once this is over, we’ll all have a get together and have a party for you and Tsukki.”

“Thanks Bo, I really mean it.”

“We're here.” Iwaizumi stepped out first, “Let’s end this fast and avoid any violent confrontation if possible. We don’t want any casualties.”

“Yes sir!”

Once the whole building was surrounded and civilians were evacuated, they split into teams of two before making their way up to the top floor where Daishou was staying in one of the suite. 

“This is going too smoothly.” Kuroo commented.

Bokuto gave him a confused look as Daichi’s voice came through the earpiece, “Be cautious, we haven’t seen any Daishou’s men.”

“What do you mean, bro?” Bokuto asked.

“Daishou has been constantly on the run from us to the point where he’s willing to open fire in a crowd of civilian so why is he being silent now? Something doesn’t feel right, like we’re walking into his trap.” Kuroo opened the door from the staircase to the floor that Daishou is on.

Their guns automatically went up at seeing Daishou’s men lined up against the wall waiting for them. One of them came up closer to Kuroo and Kotarou with hands up.

“Boss is waiting for you inside.” The man looked straight at Kuroo.

At this moment, Iwaizumi and Daichi came out from the other staircase guns up at the man that came over to Kuroo. Daichi ordered them to lower the gun not sensing any hostility from any of Daihou’s men.

“What does he want from Kuroo?” Daichi demanded.

“Boss just wants to speak to Kuroo before you arrest him is all. I’ll have to ask you to remove any weapon before entering.” The man led him over to the door to the suite. 

“Kuroo! Wait!” Bokuto grabbed onto Kuroo’s shoulder when Kuroo started removing his handgun from its holster. 

“Like you said it might be a trap.” Iwaizumi spoke up.

Kuroo nodded, “But if this avoid any of us getting hurt then so be it, I promise Kei I’ll be going home and I’ll keep that promise.”

“Then just be careful.” Bokuto reluctantly let go.

Once Kuroo was given the clear, the man lead him into the suite where Daishou was sitting by the black grand piano at the window looking out into the city of Tokyo. 

“Spectacular view isn’t it?” Daishou pressed a few keys that resonated its sound throughout the room. 

“What do you want Daishou?” Kuroo held down the urge to beat down the smirking snake-like man. 

“Come on, is that any way to treat an old friend? After causing me so much trouble, all I am asking for is…time.” 

Kuroo blinked in confusion, “Time? After all this years and you’re still asking for time?!”

Daishou smiled at him, extremely pleased with the reaction he got out of Kuroo. Daishou got up to walk over to Kuroo with the smile never leaving his face. Kuroo was on edge, prepared for anything to come his way but nothing happen. Instead, Daishou continued walking past him to the dining table.

“You might be having dinner with your lover later but at least sit down and take a few bites before this all ends. This is the last day after all. What do you say?” 

A few maids came over and started setting the table with extravagant dishes, one of them pour red wine into a glass meant for Daishou and even Kuroo. Kuroo gritted his teeth in frustration at not knowing what Daishou real plan was. What did he want from him? Yes, him and Daishou had a beef which only grew after their last encounter but why was Daishou asking him to have a meal with him when he knew that Kuroo was there to capture him. 

“Please sit down, I promise there’s no poison in the food. I really do want to avoid any blood shed here, really I do.”

Kuroo watch in disbelief as Daishou started eating. Although it seem harmless enough and Daishou doesn’t look like he’s lying, Kuroo could still feel as though something was so very wrong with what was happening. Slowly Kuroo sat down across from Daishou, perhaps playing along might be the best for now. The others were still outside with Daishou’s men and who knows what could happen if Kuroo tried anything now.

“Let’s talk about that boy of yours, how is he doing?” Daishou smirk widen as slowly opened his eyes to reveal the mischievous glint in them.

==========

Tsukishima was humming a slow song when he was making his way back into the kitchen after a nice long shower, wearing his favorite dinosaur shirt that was the first gift Kuroo ever gave him and a simple black short to show off his long legs. Tsukishima checked the time and his phone to see if Kuroo contacted him yet, which he didn’t. With a sigh, Tsukishima began to make some tea for himself but accidentally knocked down Kuroo’s mug, shattering it.

“Damn it.” Tsukishima muttered.

==========

“Looks like time is up.” Daishou glanced at the watch on his wrist once he finished his full course meal.

Kuroo had a hard time resisting the urge to attack Daishou the whole time whenever he brings up Tsukki into the conversation. As soon as Daishou gave the signal, Kotarou and the others burst into the room worried sick about Kuroo.

“Kuroo! Are you okay?!” Kotarou hurried over to check for any injuries.

“I’m fine, Bo.” Kuroo glared at Daishou, “It’s over now.”

Daishou chuckled, “Yes it is, see I told you there will be no blood shed here.”

Kuroo slowly approach him to finally arrest the drug lord but stopped when Daishou pulled out a gun from behind his back to point at Kuroo.

“Don’t worry I’ll keep your pretty boy toy company.”

Before anyone could respond, Daishou quickly pulled the gun to his head and pulled the trigger. As if in slow motion, Kuroo watch Daishou fell to the ground with a piercing buzz in his ears as he finally realized what was going on. 

“Kei!” 

Kuroo ran out of the room as fast as he could. All this time, Daishou was always hinting back to his Tsukki. He realized why Daishou was stalling for time, which was so that his men could get to Kei. 

“Please be okay Tsukki.”

As soon as Kuroo got to the car, Kotarou who was panting after him blocked him from getting inside. Kuroo tried to push him off without trying to actually hurt his friend but he couldn’t help but punch Kotarou as a reflex.

“Kuroo!! What happened?! What happened to Tsukki?” 

“I need to get to him, I don’t know! I just need to make sure he’s safe.” Kuroo begged for Kotarou to let him go.

“Okay but at least let me drive, I don’t think you’re in the right state of mind right now.”

Kuroo eventually agreed, as what Kotarou said was true. It took about forty-five minutes to finally reach their apartment which felt like an eternity to Kuroo.

“Kei!! Where are you?!” 

Kuroo burst into their apartment with Kotarou trailing behind. The lights were all off with only the candles dimly lighting up the rooms with a trail of rose petals leading to their bedroom. Kuroo cautiously walked over the bedroom, noting the dinner already set on the table.

“Kei! Please answer me!” Kuroo called out.

Kuroo froze in horror when he saw a puddle of blood around his moonshine that was barely conscious on the floor by their bed. 

“N-no no no not you my love. This can’t be happening!” Kuroo rushed to Tsukishima’s side, “Bo!!”

“I-I know!” Bokuto shakily dialed for the paramedics.

“Kuroo?” Tsukishima choked on his own blood.

Kuroo cradle Tsukishima in his arms while trying to apply force on the open wound on Tsukishima’s stomach, “I’m here love, Bo is calling for help right now so you just stay with me, okay?”

“You c-came back to me.” Tsukishima cried.

“I did love, I promise you didn’t I? That I would come back to you.” Kuroo tried his best not to break down in front of his moonshine that was getting paler and colder every second, “Help is on the way just…just don’t leave me Kei, I’m sorry this is all my fault, I’m so sorry.”

“Tetsurou.” Tsukishima tiredly wipe away Kuroo’s tears, “T-the ring, can you…can you ask me again?”

Kuroo pulled out the ring from his pocket and held it in Tsukishima’s bloody hand, “Kei, my love. Will you do me the honor of marrying me, to become Kuroo Kei? I’m so-sorry there was…there was so many things I had planned to say but I can’t right now.”

“Tetsu..I do…and I love you so much.”

“I love you too Kei, you’ll always be the only one for me. Where you go, I will follow.”

Kuroo doesn’t know if it was him or Kei that is shaking so much, maybe it was both of them. Kuroo smiled while wiping away Tsukishima’s tears to kiss him. It pained him to think of this being the last time he can kiss those soft lips and hold his precious Kei in his arms. Kotarou slowly approached Kuroo with tears streaming down his face. 

“Kuroo, I’m sorry, he’s gone.”

Kotarou hated having to say that but he had to. He couldn’t bear to watch his best friend break down in front of him even though he himself was trying to hold in his emotion as much as possible. Kuroo shook his head with a silent yell full of pain.

“No! You can’t! Don’t leave me, Kei, I’m begging you. Today was supposed to be a happy day, why? Why?!...Why did this have to happen? Why didn’t you take me instead?”

Kuroo looked up at Kotarou, pleading him to tell that everything was just a dream, that his Kei was still alive and breathing.

“Kuroo?” 

Kotarou stepped back in alarm when Kuroo let go of Kei to come up to hug him. He froze not knowing what to do besides slowly giving back a hug, understanding what his best friend Kuroo was going through.

“Can you leave me and Kei alone for a bit?” Kuroo asked.

Kotarou slowly nodded in agreement. He turned around and left the bedroom to the dining room. Everything still felt so surreal, him and Keiji was suppose to have dinner with the two roughly about this time if they didn’t got the lead early that day. Keiji…what was he suppose to tell Keiji? At that he quickly dialed Keiji’s number, worried something may have happened as well.

“Kotarou? Are you already done?” 

Kotarou let out a breath in relief, “Keiji…God I love you so much.”

“What happened?! Are you hurt?” Kotarou could hear his little Aiko in the background asking what happened to her papa.

“No, I-I’m fine. Where are you? Are you at home with Aiko?” 

“Yeah, we’re just waiting for you…Kotarou I could tell by your voice, something happened didn’t it?” 

“It’s Tsukki...he’s gone Keiji! Daishou’s men got to him while we were trying to arrest him. I-I, what do I do, Keiji? I have never seen Kuroo break down like that…What can I do?”

Keiji legs gave out on him as soon as he heard the news. Kei’s gone? Aiko rushed over to him with a face full of worry. 

“Keiji!!” Kotarou yelled, worried about him, “Keiji talk to m-“

Once again Kotarou heart drop when we recognize the loud thundering sound coming from the bedroom. He quickly looked to his holster strapped by his waist only to find his gun was missing. Kotarou wanted to punch himself for not realizing it was taken when Kuroo hugged him earlier. 

“Kotarou! What was that noise?!”

He could faintly hear Keiji’s voice coming out of the cellphone still in his hand as he stared at the now lifeless Kuroo still cradling Tsukishima in his arm. If it wasn’t for the wound in Kuroo’s head and Kei stomach as well as the blood, one will think the two lovers were simply just peacefully sleeping.

“They…They’re both gone.” Kotarou whispered to the phone, eyes on the little smile on Kuroo’s face.


End file.
